


Satin Shirt

by Neon_Opal



Series: Late Night Lover Conversations-  will cover many cannons and parrings [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Romance, Touching, Wistful, someone you know but don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old sometimes lovers have late night memories of others and realise there is much they each still don't know about the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin Shirt

~*~

Legolas caressed his lovers arm in the satin shirt, and was caught off guard by a powerful half-forgotten memory. Another man, another strong arm, another satin shirt, a moment that lingered unfulfilled but made him smile just the same for the feeling it evoked.

“What is it my dear?” Haldir asked.

“Nothing,” Legolas whispered and was given a skeptical look by his sometimes lover.

“One of those things from the past that over takes one at unexpected moments. Forgive me.”

“No need I have them too so forgive me as well then when they happen.“

“I guess we all have those things in the back ground that never came to fruition as we hoped." Legolas ran his fingers through the other elves long blond hair that was so much like his own, "Perhaps that is why we two understand each other so well.”

“I won’t ask you we all need our hidden peace.”

And Legolas realized for all the years they’d known each other he had opened the door on a stranger and that Haldir had also let one in.

 

The End

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> so may be this may be the start of an odd little personal writting drabble series as its the second of a similar sort (but different world and pairing) I've written in the past couple weeks and where there are 2 there are like to be 3 and well...also like the other I was not sure who the characters exactly were when I wrote the first rough notes and not a ship I've much though on or read before.  
> Don't own these characters or world and no profits are being made from my musings.


End file.
